Sakura's Decision
by XxbloodyredrosesxX
Summary: Sakura tells Sasuke about her feelings one day and when he rejects them and calls her weak, She goes to great lengths to prove him wrong. SakuraSasuke or Sakura Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiya! This is my first Naruto fic, so if in the future I get any jutsu spelled wrong please do tell me.

Naruto: Hey does any one know where my ramen is?

Kaka-sensei: *peers over the revolting porno known to the world as Icha Icha Paradise* Check in your stomach.

Sasuke: Dobe, you ate it all.

Me: Hey it's emo pants himself and did he say something other than "Hn"?

Emo Pants: What the hell did you just say?

Me: I CALLED YOU EMO PANTS TEME!

Naruto: Hey! Only I can call him Teme. *all three start yelling at each other.*

Kaka-sensei: Well before they get too out of hand Chikashou does _**NOT**_ own Naruto.

'Today is the day. The day I tell him how I really feel. All of these harbored emotions, all the stress of fearing that would lose him to another, will finally, after all this time emit and be out in the open!

'I have o hurry before Ino-pig does! I refuse, no I reject the possibility of losing to her anymore!

'And once he accepts my feelings of love and devotion, I will march up to Ino and rub it in her face!' I, Sakura Haruno, thought exaggeratingly, as I walked to the training grounds located on the academy grounds.

Families walked by me as I walked head held high, to what I hoped would be an extravagant ending.

The wind whistled through the leaves, squirrels danced and leapt through the tree branches making the roosting birds scatter in an attempt to get away from them.

I heard the slight '_thunk, thunk_' of a weapon hitting the training post, nailing the poor piece of wood every time.

Peering through the trees I saw the image of a god right in front of me.

'With his dark raven tresses sticking to his perfect face as he kept working, those onyx colored eyes focusing on his target. The way his lips part when he concentrates, his chest rising and falling from being worked for so long. His face flushed from the ninety-five degree heat who couldn't love him.' I thought ecstatically.

I felt my self flush from embarrassment of catching my self watching him for the hundred-thousandth time.

He turned and walked over to a water bottle, stopping a short distance thinking that no one was watching, he bent over and dragged his shirt over his head. Once it was off he threw it over a low branch, then reached down to grab the water bottle and proceeded to take slow small sips of the replenishing liquid.

I sat there in shock, gazing longingly over his well toned chest .

He had a slight sheen from his rigorous workout, several drops of sweat beaded up and slowly moved down his chest. My eyes lingered there watching it rise and fall from breaths taken in between gulps.

I continued my small adventure down to his torso to come across not a six pack, but an eight pack, it rippled with every gulp that he took.

He pulled the bottle away from his lips and went back to training. As he moved away I came out from hiding and watched him for thirty minutes before finally having enough of waiting. I cleared my throat and tried to get his attention.

"Hi Sasuke, how are you?"

"Hn."

"Um I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." I asked hesitantly.

He stopped his kunai throwing practice. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Just give up why don't you. I hate girls like you. You focus all of you time and attention on boys and it's annoying. Why not focus on your training. You're one of the weaker cadets here. You act like a spoiled child."

"I come here to be a ninja, like you." She holding back tears.

"Well you sure aren't putting in any effort ." He shouted back at Sakura. "Come back after you are able to beat Hyuuga at least."

"Don't count on it Uchiha." I said with my voice full of malice.

Once I had turned the corner, I let my defenses fall. Thankful that I didn't see anyone that I knew as I ran home.

Though once I hit her house, that good luck just had to become bad luck.

I felt two paws on her legs and looked down to see Akamaru.

"Akamaru down. Hey Sakura what's up? " Kiba asked from the bottom of my stairs.

"Kiba can you please leave. I need some time alone to think about my future." I said almost breaking down in tears.

"Why? What happened?" He asked her almost forcibly.

"It's nothing, please just drop it." I said as she got closer and closer to breaking down and hitting rock bottom.

"Sakura Haruno, you'd better tell me what is going on." Came the reply, and with it I went onto the ground.

"I told that jerk Uchiha how I felt and he told me that he hated weak girls like me who focus more time on boys than on ninja training." I told him before I could stop myself.

He looked down at Akamaru who was growling and snarling, while looking down the street.

"Just ignore that idiot. You need help with anything? Training, even a friend would do good now, or so my sister told me." He said looking off into the distance with his hands behind his head.

Right then an idea hit me.

'Hey maybe we could do a total transformation and grow to be much stronger?' my inner-self thought.

'Why not? Lets see why don't we cut my hair first off?' I thought back.

'Hey lets not go crazy with the hair now.' Inner self said nervously.

'No lets.' Came the simple response.

"Kiba do you have a kunai knife on you? Preferably sharp" I asked a new look of determination in my turquoise eyes.

"Whoa your not going to kill yourself are you? Because if you are, I'm handing you over to the Hokage right here, right now!" He said shocked.

"No I need you to cut my hair." I asked leading him to the kitchen.

"Um shouldn't you get Ino or Hinata or maybe your mom?." He said grabbing a chair from the table.

"Nonsense, Ino will think that I'm trying to get the Uchiha's attention. Hinata will just be to worried that she'll ruin it to even cut it. My mom will tell me to not even think about it. So since you're here, do you mind cutting it?" I asked him giving him a perfect puppy face.

"Ugh, fine just stop that face, Akamaru gives it to me enough. Oww! Well you do! Now no screaming if you don't like it. How short do you want it?" He asked nervously.

"Shoulder length, cut it straight across." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay, remember no screaming at me later." He said getting to work.

Forty-five minutes later, Kiba put the kunai down and covered his ears, Akamaru was on the other side of the house before he even cut the first strand.

"Okay Sakura, open your eyes." Kiba said closing his eyes and bracing for impact.

"Kiba, Kiba! Open your eyes. It looks awesome!" I said smiling.

"Really? Your kidding right? Your going to punch the crap out of me any moment." He said backing up to the wall.

Sighing, I walked up to him and hugged him. Kiba blushed profusely.

"Woof" Akamaru barked while wagging his doggy eyebrows.

"Hey look pup you have a lot of nerve saying that about us? It's not what it looks like!" Kiba yelled at the dog.

"Arooh bark arf!" Akamaru said as he walked toward the door.

"No! Don't tell mom! She'll want to know what happened, then I'll never hear the end of it." Kiba rushed after the dog.

"Thanks Kiba! See you Monday don't tell anyone!" I called after the two.

"Okay Bye! Akamaru that's not what it sounds like either! You stupid mutt slow down. Agh! Never again am I giving you sugared dog treats( Me: they actually make those my aunt got some for her dog before, then my cousin dared me to eat one.)." Kiba yelled as he chased the hyper active dog home.

Laughing, I turned around and walked inside. 'Now lets get going and get some weapons.' Inner-self said.

'Yeah!' I shouted fully composed.

Grabbing I things she left a note for her mom incase she got back before Sakura did.

'Lets see we need leg and arm weights; new shurikens ; kunai' handled, handle-less, double bladed; and something for my chakra nature.' I thought as she walked through the store.

Thirty minutes later I had everything and was heading to the ninja apparel. I had gotten shurikens, about forty kunai, ten pound leg weights, and five pound arm weights, I ended up getting a medium sized fan since I found out my chakra nature was wind. The fan had a black frame, and a red center.

'Now for the clothing.' both of the me thought at the same time.

I entered the shinobi clothing store and went straight to the kunoichi(A/N: SP?) section.

An hour later I walked out and went home. I had bought five pairs of black ninja pants, four dark blue pants, two grey shirts, four black shirts, and two green shirts. I also bought leg and arm warmers, two of the four leg warmers were black, the other four were green, the same for the arm warmers. I also got dark brown hair dye.

After arriving home I went straight to my room to put my clothes up.

I was just finishing putting my clothes up when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. As soon as I did my mom walked in.

"Sakura! What did you do to your beautiful hair! I thought Sasuke liked long hair, so why did you change it." My mom asked with her hands on her hips.

"First, I had Kiba Inuzuka do this, second I don't like Uchiha anymore, third I wanted change, that and short hair is way more practical for life as a ninja, not to mention that my hair was pink! So I solved that by dyeing it a dark brown." I said counting off the numbers on my fingers.

"Wait a _boy _did this? Much less an Inuzuka? Wow he did a really good job. It's all even. Evan around the shoulders." She said as she started to prattle off.

"Okay! Did you want something?" I said getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah! I got you some books on the ninja skills. They are on the table when your ready for them."

"Okay thank you mom. Good bye mom." I said as my mom started to prattle off again. Finally closing my door, I thought of what I needed to do now.

That answer was to make a training schedule.

Me: Hello to all you** youthful **people out there! Are you ready to show your** youthfulness **to the world by reviewing?

Lee: Your Flames of youth shine very brightly!

Gai: Yes they do Lee!

Me and Lee: Gai-Sensei!

Gai: Lee! Chikashou! *a sunset appears in the back ground, the three of us run towards each other. When we reach each other, we share a big hug, rivers of tears run down our faces*

Rookie 9: Agh! Our eyes!

Hinata: Kai… Kai… KAI! WHY THE HELL WON'T THIS GENJUTSU RELEASE! *Everyone stares, Hinata Blushes like a cherry popsicle*

Kaka-sensei: It won't no matter how much you try, trust me. So, Chikashou does not own Naruto, if she did well lets just say that Snake-Teme would have been killed with a rose stem and kerosene to the privates.( like in the story _The Interrogator_ by Adrian Skywalker, very good story read it if you like a sadistic Naruto ;D Roku Naruto is also a good Story one of my all time favorites by Anthurak the chaos Lord)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke: What do you losers want with me now?**

**Me and Sakura: Sasuke-kun! You're so hot!**

**Kiba: Chikashou I thought you loved me?**

***I walk over to Kiba and whisper in his ear* Me: I do I'm just annoying Sasuke teme.**

**Kiba: Oh! Okay! Well that easy to do, have fun though!**

**Sasuke: What are you two doing now? Well what ever it is leave me out of it. *He starts to walk off but Sakura jumps and latches on to him fallowed my me* Both of you get off of me!**

**Kiba: Well Chika doesn't own Naruto. If she did I feel sorry for the characters that she doesn't like.**

'**Let's see, I need to make-up a training schedule. But to do that I have to know what my weak points are. Now who knows my strengths and weakness better than any one. Hmm, that would be, Iruka-sensei!'**

**She pulled her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head, and grabbed a hat that was hanging by the door. It was a red hat with the Haruno clan symbol on it.**

**Sakura ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs.**

"**Hey mom, I'm going out for a while. If you need me, I'll be at the academy talking with Iruka-sensei! Ja ne!" She yelled as she ran out the door.**

**She ran through the town, weaving in and out of the crowd.**

**Arriving the academy, she heard the thump, thump of a weapon hitting one of the logs. She peered around the corner and saw something that she would never forget as long as she lived.**

**Shino, yes the Shino Aburame, had his coat and glasses off! With her jaw on the ground she thought one thing, the apocalypse is coming. I mean hello an Aburame had his face revealed!**

**She let her eyes wonder over his body for a brief second,**

**Blushing, she ran into the school and straight to Iruka-sensei's class. She burst through the door, startling him.**

'**Is he seriously a ninja.' Inner Sakura stated.**

"**Umm, Sensei, I need help. I'm trying to become a better ninja. Can you tell me my weak points and my strong points?" **

"**S-Sure thing Sakura. Lets see your strong in Genjutsu, and chakra control. Your exceptionally weak in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. So if your planning to work on a schedule, I'd focus on those subjects. Need anything else?"**

"**Um could you help me with my training. If you could teach me a few genin level Ninjustus. Also do you know any one who can help me with Taijutsu?"**

"**I can't personally, but I can have some of my friends help teach you. One of them is an master in Taijutsu. The other is a famous ninja known for the number of jutsu he knows. When the Taijutsu instructor offers you a green spandex suit, you must refuse."**

"**Oh thank you sensei! I will work harder than I ever have, even harder then the time that I was chasing Uchiha-san"**

'**No you won't! Hey outer me listen to your inner voice!"**

**Iruka just stared at Sakura for a few minutes before…**

"**Was chasing Uchiha-san? When did you start calling Sasuke that? You know what, never mind. Meet me at training ground 8 tomorrow. Good bye Sakura."**

"**Bye Sensei." Sakura said waving bye.**

**After she left the academy, Sakura went to her house and looked through the Taijutsu books that her mom got her. **

'**Hey outer me, why are you focusing so much into training? I mean yeah Sasuke said that you were weak, but compared to him every one is. Just ignore him!" Inner-Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs, giving Sakura a headache.**

'**True, but still what he said was the truth. So I'm going to make it a total lie and prove that I'm strong. And I'm going to become the strongest kunoichi that has ever existed' Sakura screamed right back at her.**

'**Whatever, have fun with that later.' Inner said disappearing again. **

**Looking back at the book, She opened it to the first page and began reading.**

_**The first step to do Taijutsu, one must know about the body. In this first chapter, you will learn what muscles are where and which muscles are mainly used.**_

_**The first group of muscle I will talk about are located…**_

**Sakura spent the well into the night reading. She got up and walked around every few hours, while she said where certain muscles are.**

**When she looked at the clock, it said two a.m., she remembered that she had to meet up with Iruka-sensei.**

**She hurriedly gathered all of her books and ran upstairs to bed.**

**Me: Well good bad what did ya think?**

**Shino: You put me in there half naked, without my glasses? May I ask why?**

**Me: No you may not! Anyway, Please R&R! **


End file.
